Innocent Heart, Dark Soul
by dnite'07
Summary: Ichigo finds a girl in seireti. What troubles will follow this coincidential meeting?OC Takes place right after Rukia is rescued. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :D

I'm new here so this is my first fan fiction.

Main character in this story is an O.C. just to tell you.

Warning: There will be violence, swearing, and romance in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I do own the OC in this story

Takes place right after the soul society arc when they're still in Seireitei

**text hichigo**

_text thought_

* * *

It had been two days since Rukia's execution had been stopped, two days since Azien ran off with two fellow captains, and only two days of rest.

"Oi, Ichigo! We've been assigned ta clean up the Sōkyoku area."

"What the hell Renji! Why us?!"

"Well there makin you fix it up 'cause you and Byakuya were the ones who destroyed it and there makin me 'cause Byakuya says he's to frickn busy so the responsibility falls on his vice captain."

"Plus Byakuya said he would forgive me for being so insolent meaning I could continue living."

"Aww is poor wittle Renji scared of his big bad captain?"

"Sh..shut up! Well lets just get this thing over with."

They got to the Souyoku area quick and decided they would start by moving the debris around the base of the infamous hill. At the bottom, piles of dirt and chunks of rock littered the normally white ground.

"How are we supposed to clean this mess up?" the orange head wondered.

"Just break up the big rocks and get a broom or somethin"

"Renji... there are piles of dust 4 feet high! NO DAMN BROOM IS GONNA WORK!"

"Then it's just gonna take you a while."

"Pheh. Whatever."

* * *

Ichigo had been sweeping for what seemed an interminable amount of time. Every time he bumped into a rock, he would simply toss it to his red haired partner.

_God damn it. Why is this takin' so fricken long!_

**Cause y' suck Ichigo, That's why.**

_What the hell was that sound?_

**Aw don't tell me y' forgot about the thing closest to ya.**

_Hollow?_

**Yep.**

_Go away._

All this commotion with his inner hollow both creeped him out and distracted him from his work. Unnoticed to him while he was talking to his 'clone' he bumped into something that wasn't a rock or bolder. Instead he had found what looked to be a zanpakto. Curious he picked it up wondering whose it was.

"Renji do ya know who this belongs to?" he said holding up the blade.

The red head looked at it and replied, " Nah, I wonder why it was there though. People don't just leave zanpaktos lyin' around."

"If who ever it is really wants it back, they'll come find it." The representative said as he tucked it in his cloth belt and returned to his duty.

Soon Ichigo nudged against something with a completely different feel. The thing was somewhat softer that his previous finds. He came to a crouch and slowly shifted the dirt with his hands. Eventually he came across black cloth like the one used in the shinigami uniforms that was mostly buried. He dug deeper until he came upon a shocking discovery. The uniform was slightly ripped and was worn by a girl. A GIRL?!? Buried in the dirt caused by his previous fight with the sixth division captain? He wondered if he was responsible.

With wonder, Ichigo stared at her. She was quite young looking. Her skin was slightly pale, but not as much to be considered sickly. Her hair was the most interesting thing about her. It being a cross between a light blue and a bright green. The part in her hair started above her left eye. The front of the left side of her hair came to a sharp point. The back of the left was pulled back to the center and tied with a string creating a cross between a bun and a ponytail.

Amazingly she was breathing, lightly, but breathing no the less. The orange head picked her up and shouted to Renji.

"Get help!"

"huh? Why?"

The crimson haired man saw the girl lying limply in Ichigo's arms and ran to fetch the fourth division.

* * *

Captain Unohana put the girl on one of the beds and said she was fine accept the fact about being unconscious. The mysterious girl had no broken bones and very few scratches.

Renji had asked around and no one had seemed to know the girl though no one knew anyone who matched her description.

The healer had looked at her uniform and said she was from the 12th division. Ichigo, still carrying the unknown zanpakto, had offered to stay with the girl. Captain Unohana took this as an act of kindness when in reality he just wanted to hear who the damned girl was and why she was buried.

He rested in a chair next to her bed. All that sweeping had made him tired and was sound asleep not long after.

* * *

He had been so tired from staying awake he didn't realize the girl had opened her eyes.

As she sat up, she let out a large yawn.

"Eh hem," the girl grunted trying to get the hybrid's attention.

By now he was the one snoring, drool running down the side of his cheek. The green-headed girl tried grunting to wake him again, yet after several attempts, she was annoyed.

She raised her palm and quickly slapped his face.

"Whoa, what just happened?"

She put her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Who the hell are you and why am I captive in this room?"

It took Ichigo a while to realize that this was the girl he had been meaning to question.

As if doing an interrogation, her eyes wandered until they came across the blade on his belt.

Her face turned to a somewhat surprised look.

"Why do you have my zanpakto?" she said in a somewhat innocent voice. "just give it back and tell me your name and why I am here."

"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you."

"Ienka is my name, nothing more, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Chapter 1 end

* * *

In later chapters you'll find more about this girl, Ienka. Btw her name doesn't mean anything really.

Can you tell me if I need more detail, and also if you see a grammar mistake, tell me.

In the next chapter I will put a picture of Ienka for people who couldn't understand my description of her.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG sooo sorry for this taking so long. I had to finish my year of school.

Main character in this story is an O.C. just to tell you.

Warning: There will be violence, swearing, and romance in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I do own the OC in this story

Takes place right after the soul society arc

(A VERY long flashback with a new OC in it)

* * *

"Ienka is my name, nothing more, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" 

Ichigo sighed and told her, "First of all, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and you aren't a captive. I found you buried under a pile a' dirt near the sokyoku hill. Ya were unconscious so I couldn't question ya on the spot so instead I brought ya to the fourth division till you woke up. Now since you're conscious I have to ask you what in hells name were you doing under the sokyoku hill?"

After hearing his question, Ienka looked as if she was trying to process something and then murmured a curse under her breath. " I guess I was just walking along my way and a rock probably hit me on the head and knocked me out." She spoke in somewhat of a carefree manner. The orange head couldn't help but wonder how she could have stayed buried for that long and come out with little to no wounds.

The blue haired girl stretched her arms out and then slowly got out of the bed. "Bye bye, arigato I guess for finding me and all" she said as she went to a window on the wall. Promptly, the girl opened it. Ichigo remembered there was one more thing he had to ask her before she left. He ran to the window and reached to grab her prior to her escape. Noticing this, Ienka dodged the limb reaching for herself and in her "serious" tone asked, " What do you want now?"

"Well, me and Renji had asked around and literally no one in sereti or even soul society knew who you were. I was just wondering how…"

"I'm just not a social person." she interrupted.

"Your captain, Kuroshuchi Mayuri, didn't even know who you were."

"That's not really that surprising considering everyone in his division he really meets dies in some sort of experiment. That guy's crazy ya know."

She turned to him and said, 'Where are you from? Yah I know random question but I see a lot of people around here and you are kinda new."

"What? Are you some kind of stalker or something?!?"

"You could say that."

"Didn't you here that I was from the human world?"

"What city?"

"What the hell? Karakura Town. Why do ya ask?"

Her face came to be an awestruck expression after she heard this. Dropping to her knees, she came to the floor and pleaded, "please take me to the human world with you."

The substitute looked at the girl literally begging to come with him. _Why would she possibly want to come there? Isn't life over here supposedly better that in the living world?_ "umm… I see no problem in it but you'd have to ask Inoue and Sado."

* * *

**Flashback**

Blood everywhere. The walls splattered with the sticky red substance, the floor a pool of death. All this scarlet blood had come from two figures lying motionless in the center of the room. The room would had been silent if not for the crying baby between the unrecognizable corpses surrounding it. The blood was fresh and still warm.

It was a dark night. Nearby, a woman had just been walking on her way to give her captain, Urahara Kisuke, a gift for helping her out on her chores. This chore was to punish one of the lower ranks for skipping their duty during a time of crisis. The woman had dark purple hair tied back in a simple green bow. The woman, Hazumi, always had a smile on her face and always helped those in need. Her greatest fear above all else was the sight of blood. Ironic because she was the sixth ranked shinigami in the 12th division.

Out of all the people near by the room with the crying baby and the red stained walls, it was unfortunately Hazumi who went to see. Slowly she walked until she came to the door, not noticing the thick liquid seeping out from under the door. She tried to push the door open discovering that it had taken a little more effort than originally thought. The area inside was pitch black.

The aroma of fresh carrion was heavy in the dark chamber and overcame the fresh air outside.

"Ugh! What is that smell!" Hazumi wondered as she lit a candle.

Suddenly the light filled the bloodied chamber. She only had a quick glance at the gory scene before she dropped the candle. It was a miracle she didn't faint at the mere sight of blood, the only reason she didn't was the sound of crying had over come her fear in order to help the small infant. Tears came to her eyes, her arms and legs trembling. Hazumi bent over to pick up the dropped candle. When her fingers came in contact with the warm liquid covering the candle, she made a silent scream unable to make a sound as her horror over took her. Hazumi, with her fiercely trembling fingers, lit another match to light the candle. The flame burnt her but luckily caught the wick of the now red candle before it went out.

Unable to take in the sight around her, she stepped into the room. The candle reveled what would have been a normal house if it had not been for the smell of death and the mangled bodies. Hazumi reached over to grab the child and as quickly as she could ran out. The moonlight had given her enough sight to get to her own home. The blood-covered infant had stopped crying so they managed to make there way without being assaulted.

As soon as they arrived, Hazumi made a hot bath large enough for the baby. Finally the woman had calmed down enough to where she could wash the child. Before, the fuzz on top of the child's head was a red. After the nice bath, it was a pretty bluish green.

"Hum… What is your name?" Hazumi asked the infant girl. She had nothing to identify her name.

"Well I guess I'll just have to give you one!" At last, the woman's smile had returned. "let's see.. How about Hana! No you don't look like a Hana. Namida? No… I KNOW!!! Your name shall be Ienka."

Ienka smiled back at Hazumi thankfully.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

Yes a chapter that is mostly flashback. 

I will try to do a chapter a week now that summer has started.

Once again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know these are coming out slow but I am really lazy during summer XD

I appreciate those who review, 'cough' one person, and any more reviewers will make me want to write more

Warning: There will be violence, swearing, and romance in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I do own the OC in this story

Takes place right after the soul society arc

* * *

Chapter 3

"What did you just say? You really will take me back to the human world!" the girl excitedly said.

"Well ya, I see no problem with it and I'm sure Inoue and Sado won't mind (meaning to leave Ishida out). I just wanna know why you want to go there. Wait, if you're a shinigami then can't you go to the living world alone?"

"Umm, I don't know how to. And I have my own reasons for wanting to go."

Just then Orihime walked in. "Ah Kurosaki-kun there you are. Have you seen…oh who is that beside you?" she cut off when she saw Ienka.

"Hello, you must be Inoue! Ichigo was just talking about you." Ienka held her hand out and said, "Ienka, nice to meet you."

Orihime looked surprised and shook this new girl's hand. _Kurosaki-kun was talking about me? _A light blush fell on her face. _I wonder what they were discussing. _

Backing away from Orihime, the strange girl bowed her head and asked, "Inoue-san I beg of you to allow me to come to the human world with you and Ichigo."

"What? Why do you…" Ichigo cut her off "don't bother, she won't tell you."

"Eh? That's rude of you Ichi, I just won't tell you. Now Orihime is it? I want to go cause there's someone I want to see who I haven't seen in a while" She turned her head to Ichigo, this time grinning devilishly at him.

The rust haired girl stared at Ienka and put her finger to her chin, "You haven't seen this person in along time. How important were they to you?"

"I owe them my life."

"Then of coarse! Kurosaki-kun how could you deny this poor little girl a chance to see someone that important!" Orihime embraced Ienka like she would a teddy bear. As she did this, the aqua haired girl's eyes drew an innocent look.

"First off, she's not little, Ienka is just as tall if not taller than you. Secondly, she never told me that!"

"Sure she didn't… well anyway Kurosaki-kun, have you seen Kuchiki-san?"

"Nope" Ienka stared at the two disappointed that she was left out of the conversation.

"Well I am gonna try to find her. See ya later! And nice to meet you Ienka-san." The peppy Inoue ran off in search of their raven-haired friend.

"So who is this Kuchiki girl you two were talking about? Does she have any relation to the man you were fighting on…"Ienka cut her self off.

"How do you know about my fight with Byakuya?"

The bluish-haired girl realized her blunder, "I... um, Anyway is that the girl they were going to execute?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Actually it was you who changed it in the first place."

"What ever, yes she was the girl Azien planned on executing."

"Azien did?" Ichigo remembered that she was _unconscious_ whenit was revealed that the former captain was a traitor.

"Long story, anyway, I'm going to help Inoue find Rukia" he too went out of the room.

* * *

**King that was mean of ya. Leaving that girl all alone.**

_She was annoying me kind of like you are now. Since when have you decided to bug me like this?_

**To many questions… Between you and that woman.**

_Have you started taking a liking to someone? Out of all things I didn't imagine you would refer to someone like that. _

**There's something about her that makes her different than anyone you've run into before. I can't figure out what it is though.**

_When you figure it out come back to me on that. Better yet, STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!_

* * *

_They better come back for me. If they forget me and leave me all alone, I will hunt them down. I hope they don't break their promise and leave me in this hell pool. Sempai, out of all people, you better remember me if, no, WHEN I see you again._

Ienka could only think to herself when Ichigo and Orihime left the simple room.

"God, Ichigo better come back. Why am I always… ug," a pain shot through the girls head. " LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hanatarou was walking past the room where that new shinigami was placed. He heard the girl scream.

"Ienka-chan is anything wrong?" the curious Hana asked.

His eyes met two sad ones filled with nothing but empty-ness. "No, I'm fine."

She crouched down into a ball and just sat there. Hanatarou just thought it was best to leave the girl as she was. "Ok if you're sure you'll be alright."

* * *

**Flashback**

A short little bluish hair girl stood facing he foster mother. "Hazumi-sama, why do I have to wear this stupid white and red outfit?"

"Today is your first day at the academy and that is what the wear there. I know you really don't know anyone but me, so this can both be an opportunity to meet new people and become a shinigami!"

The day after the two met, Hazumi went to check out the room where the child had been found. Maybe someone knew who the orphan's parents were. Much to her surprise, the room had been completely cleaned out and no trace of the brutal scene remained. No one had heard about the murder and when Hazumi asked bystanders they thought she was mad. Only the woman knew that anything had occurred, her proof being the infant child. She decided to raise the child and keep her secret until she was old enough to train as a shinigami.

A few years had passed since Ienka had been found. Presently the toddler would be three in human years. Hazumi decided it best to tell her that she was not her true mother. Ienka took this well and said, "I bet my real mom would be just as good as you."

"What if no one likes me or what if I get laughed at cause I don't do well?" the curious Ienka asked.

"How could no one like you! And you will do fine. Just remember what I have been teaching you here." The purple haired woman patted the child's head and led her to where the academy was.

**End**

* * *

"Rukia are you sure you want to stay here?" Ishida asked.

"Why would I not! After all, this is where I am originally from."

"I just promised we wouldn't let you be executed so let her be. Now are we all ready to go back?" Ichigo and company were standing by the gate that would lead them back to the living world.

Orihime was about to say she was ready to go anytime but suddenly she remembered, "WAIT! What about that Ienka girl? Didn't we promise would let her come back with us to see that person?"

"Who?" Ishida and Sado simultaneously said confused.

"Damn we forgot. Hold on while I go get her." Ichigo ran of shunpoing to save time.

* * *

**Flashback**

"My first was so bad! No one noticed me. I don't wanna go back!" Ienka came home to Hazumi crying.

"It couldn't be that bad. I mean you managed to bring out your zanpakto on your first day. I could only do that on my third." Hazumi tried to comfort the sobbing girl.

"A couple of people did that and I wasn't paired to practice combat cause there was an odd number of people. At kido I was just average so…"

**End**

* * *

Ienka was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ichigo call her name.

"What were you doing on the floor looking all depressed?"

"Just thinking to myself since you left me and all, anyway what do you want?" Immediately she snapped up and her happy attitude returned.

"We are leaving and if you really want to come to the living world you better come on."

Within a matter of minutes they reached the gateway.

"Hello everyone!" Ienka started to introduce herself, "For you two have not heard my name, I am Ienka and will be joining you back to the world you come from."

"No time for intros. The gate is opening." Ichigo interrupted Ishida who was about to greet the new girl. "When I say go, jump in and don't stop running"

"Why?" Ienka wondered.

"GO!"

They jumped in all at the same time except for Ienka who came right after. All she did was shunpo in front of the group and was caught up.

* * *

When the group came out of the tunnel connecting the worlds, they were standing in mid air. If it were not for the flying carpet which caught them, Ishida, Sado, and Inoue would have fallen to their deaths.

"Ohiyo!" a familiar voice greeted them, his face hidden by a striped hat and a fan.

Ienka felt a strange feeling as if this voice had come from a long lost friend.

"Sempai?"

The man in the green coat turned around and lowered his fan. His face was awestricken.

"Ienka-san? Is that you?"

"Urahara-sempai! I missed you." Tears of happiness flooded the girl's face as she tackled the former captain.

"You know her?!?" a surprised Ichigo asked.

Ichigo's question was ignored when all heard al loud smack.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME ALL ALONE URAHARA!"

* * *

Yay another chapter done.

I like reviews. Flames will be accepted if they are CONSTRUCTIVE.

This was a longer chapter to get the story moving.

About bringing out the zanpakto it doesn't mean knowing its name, it just means bringing it out. They still haven't explained the whole normal way of becoming a shinigami.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter for all of those who are enjoying the story so far.

The reviews are a great motivation for getting this up faster 'hint hint'.

Refer to the preivious chapters for all that warning and disclaimer stuff.

* * *

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME ALL ALONE URAHARA!" Ienka yelled as she slapped the green-coated man.

The other four could only watch in surprise as Urahara endured this torture. At first, they wondered how the two had met, and later they could only guess what the man had done to deserve this. None tried to stop her considering it WAS Urahara she was mad at.

"Um, Ienka… how do you know sandal-hat?" Ichigo carefully interrupted them.

"Oh! This was who I was talking about. The one I wanted to see." She turned to face the man in green, "Urahara-sempai, you trained Ichigo, didn't you?"

_How did she know?_ Ichigo thought,

He had expected another beating but Urahara figured this was better. "Yes I did. Anyway, Ienka it's been a while hasn't it. You have grown a lot and I should say I am sorry for leaving you alone for over 100 years."

"WHAT! You left her for 100 years? No wonder she slapped you!" the four sad in unison.

"Yes he left me in the soul society. The ONLY person I knew left me alone. Urahara you are lucky that I trust you like a father and I know you had a good reason for leaving me RIGHT!"

"Yes I do!" he said quickly to defend himself, "On a happier note, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Ishida, Sado, how did you meet with Ienka-chan?"

_Changing the subject like always. _Ienka chuckled.

"Well technically Sado and I didn't meet her. It was Ichigo and Orihime who talked to her." Ishida was of course the one to explain.

Ichigo took over the explanation. "Well after I fought Kuchiki Byakuya, and won," **with help…** _shut up bastard, _"I left a mess and was told to clean it up with Renji. Underneath a huge pile a' dirt, was Ienka here passed out."

"Oh this is Ishida's house, correct?" Urahara interrupted as they reached the Quincy's residence. Ichigo went on with how he met Ienka with the man in the hat stopping to let off Sado and Orihime.

When they reached the Kurosaki household Ichigo asked, "Where will Ienka be stayin'?"

"About that, out in the back of my shop, there is a store room separate from the rest of the place. We will clean it up and she will be living there."

"Ok, just checking" the representative jumped down, waved goodbye, and entered his house."

"Finally, now that they are gone, do they know about _her._" Urahara said the last word in a different manner than the other words.

"No and I don't plan on telling them. If I do it will be that Ichigo and you know why."

"Yes I had a feeling that while he was in sereite you would run into him."

"What exactly did you do to him, sempai?"

Not long after, they reached the Urahara Shoten. As an extended punishment for leaving her alone, Ienka forced Urahara to clean the little shack about 20 feet behind the normal shop. Considering how shabby and run-down the previous storehouse was, the former 12th division captain had a large chore ahead of him. The aqua haired girl introduced herself to the three who called Urahara "the Manager." Her opinions of the three: Uryuu was strange but very friendly, Jinta was a brat, and Tessai was perverted in a weird way.

* * *

Ichigo lay on his bed confused. _She knows more than she lets out, that Ienka girl. How could she have found out both that Urahara was my trainer and that I fought Byakua? Its like she's been watching me!_

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

"What the hell was that!" the surprised teen shouted. "Ug… just this stupid charm Ukitate gave me." He pressed the skull-decorated charm to his chest to turn into a shinigami.

"Hey, this thing IS useful." Ichigo jumped out of his window trying to locate the nearest hollow.

It was about 5 blocks away. The white masked monstrosity lunged at Ichigo who easily avoided the blow. Pathetically, the simple hollow attempted a few more attacks. Tired of deflecting the meager attempts to harm him, Ichigo jumped in the air and was about to slash the mask.

**Sorry Ichigo, but ya don't deserve to use the body anymore. **

This caught the orange head off guard giving the enemy a chance to damage him. A spike shot from the hollow's palm. Ichigo cringed in pain as the spike stabbed his shoulder. He was used too much worse but between this and his mental battle, he had too much to deal with.

_Damn it. Leave me alone bastard._

**See that wound right there is proof of how undeserving you are. If I were the one in control, that and all of your past injuries would have never happened. **

The hollow attacked once more but Ichigo ran away from the battle before it could injure him further.

_Forget it. You will never be able to take me over._

**Oh but I have in the past and I will continue to do so until I have you completely under my command. You will be in the position that I have feared and been stuck in ever since you awakened me. You will be the one trapped in the boring hell that is your mind. You will be the one begging for freedom. YOU will be the one who can only watch as I fight for you. Yes that sounds about right. I will have **_**devoured you.**_** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

Ichigo was left alone as themirror image of himself finished his maniacal laughter. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid. Afraid of letting the sick bastard run amuck terrorizing his friends, afraid of being weak and not able to protect anyone including himself.

* * *

"Ienka after 6 hours of work, I am finally done cleaning the room you will be staying in. You really do know how to punish someone."

Urahara let out a tired sigh. He knew the girl would have some other form of work to keep him busy.

"Let's see how ya' did." Ienka happily exclaimed. "In this 20x10 foot room you managed to put a bed in, sweep the place, put up a curtain on the window, and built a nice desk for me! Now make me a gigai."

The blond man obeyed when there was a death glare coming from her aqua eyes even though is was barley noticeable through her large happy smile. _I forgot how much her personality resembles my own. Maybe I should be nicer to everyone… Nah._

"Oh Ienka, you will be attending school with Kurosaki-san and his friends."

"School? What is that? Remember I am not familiar with the human world."

"Uh… It's kind of like the shinigami academy, except you don't learn how to fight."

The academy? She hated that place. "Then I am not gonna go if its like that hell hole."

* * *

**Flashback**

The following days at the academy were just like the first one. The young child was average and completely ignored. No one ever talked to her; she had no friends, practiced combat with someone who would only forget her face. The teachers wouldn't call her by her name and used things like "hey you girl" to identify her. The only person who really recognized her existence was Hazumi, the only one who would always know her and try to cheer her up.

"Why do they all ignore me?" the teary eyed Ienka asked her guardian. She had been going to the academy for at least 3 years now.

"I'm sure it will get better, you probably just need to get taller." the purple haired woman was yet again trying to comfort what you could call her adopted daughter.

"No that's not it, they all see me but just won't acknowledge me."

Hazumi let out a long drawn out sigh. "Ienka, I have been given an assignment to go to the human world for a week and a half tops. Will you be ok without me?"

Ienka felt terrible inside as she heard this but hid it quite well. She smiled back at the woman and said, "Yes don't worry about me. I will be perfectly fine."

"Ok if you are sure. I just feel bad about leaving you alone at such short notice."

"No don't feel bad, it's your job to go"

"Well, if you put it that way, I will come back as soon as possible. Bye Bye Ienka-chan." Hazumi exclaimed as she left.

Ienka felt more and more alone with each passing second Hazumi wasn't around.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Summer was over so of course Ichigo had to go back to school.

The next day at school, Ichigo was grumpy, tired, mad, and pissed off at anything trying to talk to him. He took his seat at his desk and laid his head down. His hollow had decided to speak in his mind more often. This left the orange head with a headache.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO" his annoying friend yelled and tried to tackle him. Luckily for both Ichigo _and_ Keigo Chad had taken a hold of the pest's collar. The teen took this oppertunity to rest from the day and hopefully the little voice in his head.

"Good morning students, we have two new students today." The teacher spoke as she walked into the chaotic classroom.

A blond with a bowl haircut along with a familiar ocean haired girl stepped into the room.

"Please welcome Hirako Shinji and Urahara Ienka"

Shinji was happy as he looked at his fellow classmates while Ienka looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"What are you doing here Ienka?" Orihime exclaimed.

_How in the hell did that bastard Urahara get me to come here AND use his name!_

"Going to school why else would I be here." Ienka sarcastically replied.

"Anyway Hikaro there is a chair beside Ichigo, the one sleeping on his desk. Urahara you can…" The teacher was cut off when she heard, " unn… Urahara why are you here! Shouldn't you be…_snore_"?

"Please call me Ienka, sensei"

"Sure, anyway you can sit next to Arisawa-san. Raise your hand Tatsuki."

_Dammit why does Ichigo have to be asleep?_ Shinji thought.

The day was incredibly long and boring until the lunch bell rang. Hordes of students surrounded her all asking the same question.

"Did you dye you hair and if so why green and blue?"

This pissed of the already pissed off Ienka. "My hair is NATURALLY this color and don't ask why!" she elbowed in the stomach a nearby student to prove her point.

The crowd decided it best to leave the girl alone.

"So Ienka, are you really related to Urahara-san?" Orihime asked the girl once no one was around.

"Nah, I just needed a family name to use and since I am staying at his house, he made me come here and use his name."

"Why don't you just use your parents' name? It seems a whole lot easier."

Ienka tilted her head slightly down ward. "My parents are dead Inoue. I never knew them."

"You never saw them in soul society any where? That's sad."

"No I'm not sure if you understood me, I was born in seireite and my parents were murdered while they where there."

* * *

Another chapter finished, I will try to write the next one quickly.

I would like to hear your opinions of my grammar, and if the chapters should be a little longer.

Ichigo is fast asleep on his desk during the school day so far even during the lunch time.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry about the late chapter, I was without internet for a little while at home. I am suprised at the the good reveiws for this story (quality is better than quanity)

tell me if I am misspelling something alot. I hope this moves the story along more :**3**

Enjoy and as always pweeze review

* * *

No I'm not sure if you understood me, I was born in seireite and my parents were murdered while they where there." The girl's voice was calm and depressed. The emptiness in her eyes returned. 

Orihime took a quick notice of this and replied, "oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. My brother who took care of me is also departed so I can kind of understand how you feel."

"Arigato, Hime-san." A tiny smile managed to make its way across Ienka's face.

The two girls spent the rest of the period chatting about random things such as what each other's favorite food was. After hearing the crazy dishes Orihime made, Ienka couldn't help but wonder how they tasted. In the short time they got to know each other very well.

Not long after, the bell rang telling everyone to got back to his or her class. Ichigo seemed very tired due to the fact he was still passed out on his desk.

* * *

**Ichigo's mind**

"Great, just great! Why am I here again?" The carrot head stood on a bluish horizontal building surrounded by nothing but more buildings and a bright sky filled with white puffy clouds. He was greeted by a face he wished would have never come into his life.

**"Hey Ichigo didn't expect to see you here. Ya just couldn't wait to see your future living conditions for when I take over."**

"Did you not just here me ask why I was here?"

**"Did you just say somethin'? Yeah I heard ya the first time."**

"Where is Zangetsu? You did something to him. I know you did!"

**"Ichigo calm down Zangetsu is right here kay'?"** The hollow raised his arm showing of zangetsu in its shikai form. It looked exactly like the one on Ichigo's back currently except the color was reversed.

"That's not what I meant. I mean where is the old man? Hey wait, since when do you have zangetsu at the same time as me."

**"First of all, I don't feel like answern' any of your questions. Second of all, you really are annoying me now with all of that useless blabbern your doing."**

Hichigo jumped it the air swinging his zanpakto at the colorful version of himself.

* * *

Ichigo's reitsu was going crazy to everyone with a descent amount themselves. Even Keigo and Mizuro had felt something off but the brushed it aside. 

_Man that idiot. Fighting his hollow in class. He better not start a scene or anything._ A certain bowl-haired classmate thought.

Orihime, Sado, Tatsuki, and Ishida tensed. They grew cautious not knowing what to make of this sudden rise of spiritual pressure. Ienka felt it also but some how she managed to just sit in her chair as if nothing was happening.

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! The charm on the dozing teen went off.

Damn it. I am the only shinigami around. That lazy ass Ichigo is gonna make me do HIS job for him. Good thing that Urahara gave me a konpakto just incase this kind of thing happened. Ienka pulled a green pill out of her pocket.

The hollow alarm was still going off. Sado was about to raise his hand to ask if he could 'go to the bathroom'. He quickly put his arm down when he saw a flash coming from Ienka's desk. The aqua haired shinigami ran out the door leaving a mod soul in her body.

_Wait THAT girl was a shinigami, how come I couldn't sense her. Hyori never mentioned a second shinigami in this class. She must be low ranked, I can barley tell she has any reitsu at all!_

The raven haired girl, Tatsuki, almost fainted as she saw the new girl pushed out of her body and then run out in the same clothing she had seen Ichigo run around in. Keigo and Mizuro would have taken notice of this if they weren't just talking to each other being the bad students they were.

A few buildings down was where the hollow was about to feast. The girl made it to the area in no time flat. Just a weak one, you really owe me Ichi.

"I smell a shinigami nearby! Come out little shini…" the hollow had no time to finish its speech before the sharp tip of a zanpakto slit its mask in half. The hilt of the blade was a dark blue color and the guard was in the odd shape of a fish. As if not wanting to look at the sword she sheathed it as soon as the hollow evaporated.

"Man that was too short. It could have at least scratched me. Once you," a pain shot through the girl's spine. In a reaction, her hands grasped her head, her fingers tightly embracing her soft hair. Slowly she sank to the floor. "NO. YOU CAN'T!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I WON'T LET YOU! Just go away." As she yelled, her reitsu burst from her body in an instant before it shrunk once again. "please… leave me… alone." Consciousness slipped from her leaving the girl alone on the ground in an alleyway.

* * *

**Ichigo's mind**

The orange head blocked the sudden blow to his head. "What did I do now?" Ichigo asked as he block anther fury of attacks.

**"I'm just proven to ya how you don't deserve to rule the body anymore. It seems all you can do is block and you will never win a fight like that."**

"Getsuga Tensho" both yelled simultaneously.

**"Getsuga Tensho"**

As soon as the blast dispersed, the hollow once again was attacking using his typical berserker style of attacking only to have the shinigami block all of them. This repeated for about five minutes. A few scratches appeared on a now out of breath Ichigo while his counterpart though he may not want admit it, was also tired.

_Damn it this is getting us nowhere. I better just finish it._ The black robed one held his zanpakto in front of him. "BAN…"

For a split second, there was a reitsu that somehow was strong enough to reach inside the depths of the shinigami's mind.

**"Wait hold on, before we go any further, did you just feel that?"**

Both felt it but the ever-arrogant Ichigo could only say, "Heh, just tryin to delay me beating you."

**"No seriously, go check it out."**

* * *

Ichigo's head bounced up as he let out a yawn trying to act as if he had woken up from a long sleep. 

"Ah kurosaki-san decided to wake up from his little nap." the teacher said making half the class giggle.

The boy looked around and saw a look of worry on his former partners on his trip to soul society but saw an unexpected look of fright on Tatsuki. They too had felt the large unrecognizable reitsu. "um Sensei, I really have to go to the bathroom." said the only shinigami in the room.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you slept 5 hours in class."

"Sorry I can't hold I." The teen smiled as he ran out the classroom door.

"Kurosaki Ichigo get back in here this instance!" the teacher screamed as she tried to stop the boy who had already gotten out of the building.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ienka would be about 6 to a human. Graduation was coming soon to the young student.

"Hazumi! Hazumi!" The girl had seemed very happy today on her way back home from the day at the academy.

"What is it? I've never seen you this excited after school."

"Urahara-taicho came today to see how everyone was coming along. He saw me and asked me my name! He told me he thought my hand-to-hand combat skills were very good for someone my age! Plus I was the only one he complimented"

"Wow see I told you someone would notice you and it was my captain too. I bet you will be a great shinigami."

"When I graduate at the end of this year, I hope I am put in the 12th division like you."

"That would be very nice." The purple haired woman smiled at her foster child. This kid would be the closest thing she would ever have to a child of her own.

* * *

Ichigo arrived to the spot where his hollow said the reitsu came from. He now stood in an alley way a few buildings away from the school. There was nothing around except for the unconscious body of a certain ocean haired girl. 

"Why are you always faint Ienka." He said as he reached to pick the girl up. Once again there were no signs of any attack or injury.

"Ichi…go" Ienka weakly said.

"Eh? Your awake, do you know what caused that huge spirit pressure earlier?"

"Please get as far away from me as possible and what ever you do don't let your hollow out."

_Great. Something else she knew about me. WAIT How in the hell did she find out about his hollow and why did she act so calmly!_

"How did you know about the hollow inside of me." his eyes had a look of horror.

She looked down and screamed, "Just get away from me NOW!" The female shinigami stood up and pushed him away from her.

"What was that for Ienka? I am trying to help you but you are acting like an emo bitch. Just tell me what caused that spirit pressure so I can kill what ever made you faint like that."

Slowly she turned around to face the teen with her eyes closed. Gradually the opened with tears gently flowing out of each. When they were fully opened, Ichigo was almost frozen with fear at what he saw. The girl's left eye was pitch black with a tiny golden pupil.

* * *

Is ichigo alittle OOC? please tell me if you think he is. 

This next chapter is gonna be fun to write and I promise it won't be boring.Little spoiler, you get to find out what happened to Hazumi if any of you wondered why she isn't around :P see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Warning for people who hate really long plot developing Dialog (sorry for you who hate that stuff)

I appriciate all my reviewers and once you review you will be on my appriciation list LOL

* * *

The girl's left eye was pitch black with a tiny golden pupil. 

"Please. Get far…a…way." Slowly the dark shadow that once took control of Ichigo now engulfed this seemingly innocent soul.

All the blond could do was stand and watch as Ienka's consciousness slipped from her. He wouldn't run. No the teen was far too stubborn to do that.

The girl's head drooped facing the ground once more before letting out a small chuckle. "Hehe, stupid girl. Trying to fight the inevitable." A voice different from the one normally let out from her lips was heard. "You must be Ichigo, I know you are like me so you better put up a good fight." Now she faced the boy with her obsidian eyes. A smug smile barely was shown on her face.

What just happened, how can she be like me? This isn't right! Should I fight her? No I can't. She might die but if I don't… God damn it what the fuck should I do?

A white mask had begun to form on her face. The top so far had a spiked pattern on the top. "What's the matter? Afraid are you. Draw your zanpakto so we can fight."

"Why would I fight you! There's no reason for me to. Just get Ienka back!" he tried to hide his fear but his expression could only stay surprised.

"Why would you fight me? Oh are you serious. HAH It is quite simple. You fight me or I kill you where you stand. Draw your zanpakto or this won't be fun for me" His hand moved to the handle of Zangetsu.

"Now that's better," the hollow Ienka pulled the zanpakto out of its sheathe. "Since your sword is already released, that means I can start of with releasing mine right?" She pricked her finger with the tip of the blade letting a drop run to the hilt. "Weep tears of blood Akuma-Kouu" (demon rain)

Now she put her palm on the tip and shoved it to the hilt as if to stab her-self. Instead the entire zanpakto seemed to vanish into the air.

"What happened to your sword, I won't attack you unarmed." The now nervous Ichigo seemed to be making up excuses on why not to attack someone who had done nothing wrong except be like him-self.

The newly discovered hybrid spoke in a cocky sort of way, "Who said I was unarmed? I see 32 ways I could have killed you just now. Drop this I don't wanna hurt one of my friends act and ATTACK ME."

Ichigo did as he was told. The bandage surrounding the huge cleaver like weapon flew off as the boy ran the short distance to his target. He decided he would try to just make her bleed until she had lost too much blood and would faint. The shinigami swung aiming for her shoulder. As soon as he lifted his blade to make contact to her skin, the smile on the now fully masked hollow grew wider. The Zanpakto never made contact. Ienka made a few movements with her fingers and suddenly Zangetsu was surrounded by water with a slight reddish tint to it.

Ichigo tried to yank the sword out of the liquid but it wouldn't budge. "There is no way you could possibly hurt me with only your shikai. You are boring me so either release your bankai or at least try to kill me."

Getsuga tensho! A blast of blue reitsu erupted from the sword releasing it. The liquid splashed into the air where it once again couldn't be seen. The girl held out her hand as if holding something and the water reformed in her hand creating a trident like weapon. This form of Akuma-Kouu was about 5 feet in length and came to three points. Like the water that had surrounded Ichigo's blade, it was clear with the same blood red tint.

She charged at the boy. Zangetsu was swung at the other's zanpakto as it came at him. With the sole of her shoe, hollow Ienka kicked his sword away followed by a stab to the leg from the strange trident, She fell backwards but bounced upright with a motion of her hand.

"God Damn that cleaver of yours is sharp!" a pool of blood formed under the girl's foot. " you sliced my shoe in half even when I reinforced it!"

Ichigo slightly staggered but ignored the pain. A slow stream of blood trickled down the stab wound on his leg.

"Ienka is not coming out is she?" the fully masked hollow shook her head. "Then I'll just beat her out."

Once again the orange head attacked the girl and once again the sword never hit its target. This time how ever, Zangetsu simply was dropped followed by Ichigo dropping to the floor. A tiny hole was in the boy's stomach.

"What the hell …did you do?" Ichigo wheezed.

"I took a bullet sized piece of my trident here and made it shoot strait through you, I could have made this battle end by shooting it through your heart. I don't care about that though so now I wait for your hollow to heal the wound"

"How do you know so much about me?"

* * *

A crying girl stood on a beach with pure white sand. The dark waters ran on and off her feet. 

"No don't hurt him any more. Please stop this nonsense"

* * *

"Ask the other occupant of this body." 

Ichigo felt the dark side of his soul creeping over his eyes.

**King, you're not doin' so good. My turn!**

The orange haired shinigami attempted to ignore the more instinctive side of him. Out of the battles he had fought, there was no way he would let his hollow take over in this one.

"Oh? Having a little inner battle are we? There's no shame in allowing the hollow to take over. It only represents the stronger side wanting to feel the lust for battle that you only deny. In fact let me help you in making the right decision!" She stabbed his arm with the pole arm in her hands.

**Come on! Stop bein the stubborn fool you are and let me fight her. It'll be… fun.**

"No You won't interrupt this fight!"

"Interrupt? Is that what you call it. Sorry but right now it's your only chance of survival." She stabbed his shoulder.. "Agh!"

**Let me out KING.**

The black had almost completely consumed his eyes. Both Irises were already yellow.

"Ph. Apparently you won't give in so instead, I will have to kill you." A maniacal smile could barely be seen through the teeth on her mask. She raised her weapon about to stab strait through his heart.

"Stop Neika." A familiar voice came from a figure holding a cane to the hollow's head.

"What ever you say sempai." The trident evaporated and a handle appeared in the girl's sheathe.

"Give Ienka control."

"Why should I give that useless weak bitch…"

"NOW!" a commanding voice erupted from the figure in a hat.

Ichigo had only a slight bit of conscience left which only wondered why he wasn't dead of why he still had control.

Like a dropped china plate, the white mask on Ienka's face shattered. She fell to the ground but was picked up by Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo was carried back to the Urahara Shoten along with Ienka. He was laid down on the floor and was told Orihime would come to heal his wounds while he would deal with the once again passed out Ienka. 

A few minutes passed. In the next room he could here the shop owner's voice. "Ienka You were lucky I felt your reitsu if I didn't."

"Is he ok?" her voice was empty of all joy, filled with only sadness and despair.

"Who? Oh Kurosaki-san is just fine. Someone is coming to heal his injuries as we speak."

"That's good., but he shouldn't have those stabs any way! If it wasn't for me he…"

"Stop worrying, there was nothing you could do."

The front door opened with Orihime running through it screaming, "Kurosaki-kun where are you!"

"Ah Inoue-san! He's in that room over there." The former captain pointed to his room.

"Arigato Kiuske-san." She went to the pointed room and walked in. A look sadness showed on the rust haired girl's face as she saw the bloody bandages on his stomach, shoulder, and arm. "Inoue why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh sorry. That's just me zoning out again. Hehe." A fake smile appeared on the girl's face. Holding out her arms she yelled, "Souten Kishun" An orange oval shaped glow surrounded Ichigo. As time passed, his wounds healed.

"I think you should tell him Ienka." The shop owner's voice could once again be heard through the wall separating the rooms.

"I will once his injuries are gone. I just hope he doesn't hate me for doing that to him."

"Ha, after what I put him through to get his shinigami powers back I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill me. You had no control of your actions so there is no reason for him to hate you."

Once the last of his wounds where completely closed, Orihime walked out.

"Thanks Inoue" Ichigo told her.

"Any time Kurosaki-kun!" her peppy attitude returned as she walked on her way.

* * *

A small knock was heard on his door. "Um, Ichigo… can I come in?" 

"Sure Ienka what is it?"

she pushed open the door and wither sad eyes looked at the boy. "You haven't known me for very long so you are probably wondering 'What the hell are you, why are you like me, and why do I know a lot about you' I'm gonna tell you more about myself but I'm starting from the beginning so you might want to get comfy."

"What do you mean start from the beginning?" A curious Ichigo asked.

"Everything you need to know about my past so you aren't afraid of me. Ok where was I." Ienka started her tale.

"I was born to two shinigamis in sereiti. I was never in Rukongai like Rukia and Renji but I promise Sereiti isn't all it's cracked up to be. I never knew my parents for they were murdered while I was an infant. I was found and raised by the kindest person you would have ever met, Sachian Hazumi. That woman raised me like I was her child."

Tears started to swell in Ienka's eyes. A simple blink allowed them to flow down her face.

"She entered me into the academy under her name when I was very young. Unfortunately no one knows who my parents were. There was no case of reported couple murdered in there own house inside soul society. In fact I was the only real thing keeping the memory of the gruesome scene, as Hazumi called it, in her mind. At the academy I learned all the basics of being a shinigami, but there I had no one, no friends, no one knew who I was when I had been there the entire time. When I was about six to a human, I had spent all the years at that school as I could. I helped Hazumi with some of her chores unless she had to go on hollow duty.

"One time came to where she went of hollowing for a day and left me at home. Still I had not learned the name of my accursed zanpakto so I spent this time trying to contact it. I searched deep within my mind and came to a nice beach with snow-white sand and water the color of my mood. Here I did not find my zanpakto or anything else for that matter. Suddenly I heard two voices, one was Hazumi out side my mind saying she was home. The other was the voice you most likely heard while fighting me. I attempted to leave my mindscape in order to greet my foster mother. Instead… my darker self, unknown to me at the time took control.

"Neika, I dubbed her, occupied my body when the only person I ever knew was the only one around. 'Ienka are you there?' she asked. 'It depends Hazumi-san. Are you strong.' These words poured out of my unwilling mouth. 'What are you saying Ienka? Are you sick, your voice sounds a little raspy today.' These words are as clear as yester day to me when they were spoken. My hand reached for its sword pulled it out and called its name. I hadn't known its name so this would have surprised me if weren't so afraid at the time. 'Wow Ienka you sure have improved since I left. Ienka why are you giving me that murderous smile? Ienka! IENKA!!' those where the last words she ever spoke. I could only watch as my hands used MY zanpakto to… ruthlessly… slaughter… the kindest most gentle woman… anyone had ever seen."

By now Ienka was in tears. After this story Ichigo stared blankly at her.

"Um Ienka… I am sorry I guess." He tried to comfort her.

"Don't you get it bastard. I KILLED HER AND COULDN'T DO SHIT TO STOP IT!"

* * *

Crappy fighting, man that stuff is HARD to write. 

Ienka is prone to mood swings as you an probably tell. She is depressed when ever she talks about her past btw. About her zanpakto being in the shape of a trident like

SPOILER:

Kaien's

But I've had this in my mind long before that whole fight


End file.
